<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Visit by ShihoMiyano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264373">That Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano'>ShihoMiyano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystrade Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That visit to Sherrinford with the family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystrade Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It could act as continuation for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193201">'Am I Dead?' ficlet</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark when he woke up. He was not looking forward to where he must be today, much less the company he needs to be with.</p><p>Mummy and daddy were ecstatic when he told them of the arrangement he was able to make though. He sighed heavily as he bites into a chocolate granola bar for breakfast. He needed a boost of happy hormones today from any source he can get his hands on.</p><p>They were to meet at the airfield at 8am. Sherlock and John joined him while mummy and daddy were collected by another driver. It was a quiet ride, thankfully. Sherlock and John were up for half of the night attending to a restless Rosie so they are now asleep. </p><p>The helicopter was ready to take off when they arrived. He helped both elderly up the boarding step while Sherlock and John helped them be seated inside the cabin. </p><p>Both retired agents were no stranger to the insides of a helicopter but it had been a while since they were in one, not that they ever told their children about them being agents. He finally took his own initiative to find out about his parents and wondered why he had not done it before.</p><p>The pilot and co-pilot made one last check and up they went, making their way to the island where his sister is kept. He looked out the window to avoid any eye contact with anyone. The seats were facing each other. He had his arms around himself as he felt a chill and for comfort. They had to wear headsets to protect their ears and for communication. He didn't join in the conversation throughout the flight. </p><p>They landed gently on the island. Everyone got out and stretched themselves before being ushered into Sherrinford. He purposely walked behind the group, content with Sherlock leading them.</p><p>A hand held his. He stopped walking and turned to his side with wide eyes. </p><p>"Hey…" the pilot whispered softly as he removed his helmet. </p><p>"Gregory!" Mycroft whispered back in surprise. He just realized that only Anthea, who was the co-pilot, who made all the in-flight announcements.</p><p>Greg grinned and kissed him. "Surprise!" Greg whispered to the side of his ear as they hugged. Mycroft felt his body relaxed a little. </p><p>"Greg?" Sherlock and John exclaimed. </p><p>Both lovers parted with Mycroft, pink like a pretty rose, but still holding hands.</p><p>"Thank you for flying with Air Lestrade. I hoped the flight was comfortable!" Greg flashed his cheeky smile. </p><p>Mummy and daddy were staring at them with surprise, waiting for their eldest son to say something, anything. Mycroft let out another heavy sigh. He was barely in touch with anyone of them for the past few months and was rather content with it. None of them cared anyway. They only cared about Euros.</p><p>"Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, I'm Greg Lestrade. Pleased to finally meet the both of you." Greg went over to shake their hands and came back to Mycroft's side with their fingers entwined.</p><p>"Best we continue?" Greg gestured to the waiting warden. Sherlock nodded and the group continued their walk.</p><p>"Thank you." Mycroft whispered. </p><p>Greg looked at him lovingly and kissed his cheek. "My pleasure, love."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspirations!<br/>1) <a href="https://twitter.com/GravesDiggers/status/1321391378132250627?s=20"> Thanks to @GravesDiggers on Twitter.</a><br/>2) <a href="https://twitter.com/_RupertGraves/status/1321554591943708673?s=20">Question by Janto321 and the reply from Rupert Graves!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>